power_rangers_cardfight_vanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Storm
]] Blue Storm ( Sōran) is a series of cards that include "Blue Storm" in its card name exclusive to the Aqua Force clan. They were first introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, with an additional card in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. They received further support in Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth. Background What is the Blue Storm Armada? The general term for the troop lead by the awakened Vice Admiral "Maelstrom". Only elites with outstanding ability in all aspects, such as martial power and tactical intelligence, are allowed to join this troop. Though being unstable, it is said that they can even surpass the Tidal Troops if they exert their true strength. Thus, they have become the center of attention within Aqua Force. Maelstrom is... A super gigantic sea dragon that proudly serves as an aircraft carrier with a body far larger than even a Dreadnought Class Battleship, he is currently the strongest warrior in all of "Aqua Force". As the cost of having exerted an extraordinary power during the War of Liberation, it has entered a deep slumber that no one knows when its would awaken. For this, it was chosen as the subject of "Link Joker"'s new experiment. Its mind was copied and the reversed incarnation of its mind was generated. Nevertheless, this dragon was awakened because its deep subconsciousness was stimulated. As the leader of "Aqua Force", the top of the fleet has returned. The marine force, suppressed by the marine invasion of "Link Joker", was encouraged by the unexpected rebirth of their Vice Admiral. To claim back the stolen marine zone and put an end to its shadow---the blue storm forced its tired body to stand up. To it, a peaceful rest is unnecessary, as the only thing it desires is the order of the world. Glory Maelstrom is... This is the form of Maelstrom, after it had been endowed an incredible power originated from one end of the sealed Admiral of the Fleet's will. The admiral was subjected to a powerful seal since the ancient times because of this super atmospheric power. That unusual obsession with "justice" has taken the form of the "Force", and granted further power to the Blue Storm Dragon who is touted as the strongest in the navy at present times. However, power wasn't the only thing that was granted. The heart of the Blue Storm Dragon was taken over by the former admiral's ambition of "Unification of the entire Cray" at the same time when it obtained the power of the ancient supreme conqueror. In order to prevent the resurrection of the heroes that will interfere with the unification process, the Supreme Dragon stands in the Lion's way. "Only we are Justice! The creators of order and the omniscient guardians that will put judgment onto the fools!" Maelstrom "Яeverse" is... It is another possibility of "Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom", generated by the power of the avatar of Void, "Link Joker". During the invasion of "Nova Grappler", the invaders have witnessed and confirmed a new phenomenon that the separated power of "Reverse" can act with its own mind. Based on this observation, they decided to carry out an experiment. The "reverse" of mind---as they could not create perfect clones of mighty warriors up to now, they performed this project simultaneously with the clone production project. They targeted "Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom" as the core of the project. The dragon has entered a deep slumber as the cost of having exerted an extraordinary power, which makes it a vulnerable target to "Link Joker". The stolen heart of the dragon was captured and dominated by "Void". The soul of the dragon is forced to bear a heavy sin. The fallen mind of the dragon summons a black storm which heralds destruction and tries to sink the world.---The wind has ceased. List of Blue Storm cards Grade 0 *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) *Blue Storm Cadet, Anosu *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios *Blue Storm Fleet, Angler Soldier (Stand) *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) *Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper (Critical) Grade 1 *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mambo Soldier of Blue Storm Armada *Shortfin Mako Soldier of Blue Storm Armada Grade 2 *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorious *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault Grade 3 *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom *Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon Category:Archetype Category:Blue Storm